Street-meat Meet
by shouldbecleaning
Summary: Who runs the best food truck in town?
1. Chapter 1

**For beachcomberlc, because she forgives me. For Julietoo, because she is snowbound.**

 **For the rest of you, to hopefully make you smile.**

 **This was not edited by any sort of professional.**

Street-meat Meet

 ** _Gastrnomical Magazine April 2014 – Jacob Black, contributing editor._**

 _When you think of great American cooking what is the first city you think of? And I don't mean American food but all cuisines and cultures. Which city is the new pioneer for all things edible? New York? Los Angeles? New Orleans? Or how about Las Vegas, Miami, or Seattle? Which American city can claim the hippest and most diverse culinary food spectrum we here at Gastronomical magazine have ever seen. Surprise...it's Portland, Oregon._

 _Like the often forgotten middle child, Oregon lies between Washington and California on the US west coast. Ask anyone one about West Coast cuisine and they'll spout off about almost every other city than Portland. Perhaps it is this neglect that has led to Portland becoming a new world food leader. Most surprisingly it is not the hotels, restaurants, or bistros that are really leading the charge but, of all things, food trucks That's right. Street food in Portland is stratospherically raising everyone's expectations in gastronomy._

 _For this assignment I was given the arduous task of sampling the offering of as many food trucks as I could in a two week period. Then I had to choose my two tops trucks to feature. During my foray into gluttony and satisfaction, the University of Portland was conducting it's own similar study to name the best street fare available. The Best of the Best is an annual competition and the food truck race means a great deal to both the winners and the students that frequent those trucks. The owner/head chef of the six time winning Jerked Meat truck retired last year leaving the competition open to new blood this year. With his focus on Jamaican and West Indian cuisine, Charlie Swan took Portland by storm with his truck. He gleefully told me, over the phone, that being able to retire with his long-time girlfriend to a condo in Montego Bay was always a pipe dream._

 _"Back when I was on the police force I knew that my pension and retirement fund would only let me have a comfortable but boring retirement there in the Pacific Northwest. My daughter gave me the idea of doing something with my cooking hobby so I pooled everything I had into the truck. In under ten years I have replaced the money I spent and tripled my investments. I had a blast doing it but it was time for me to stop. I can't wait to see who wins this year but it is obvious who my money's on."_

 _Obvious indeed. Charlie Swan's money and half the city seem to have placed their bets on the very popular truck, Bella's Bonny Scottish Fare. Only partly due to the owner Bella Swan. That's right, Charlie's daughter is now one of Portland's reigning food truck monarchs serving astoundingly good Scottish food. Better yet, vegetarian Scottish food. Even more remarkably, local, organic, vegetarian Scottish food. Let the revolution begin._

 _Bella Swan was born and raised in the region. She is a self taught cook and business woman who is earning a name for herself outside of her father's reputation. At the tender age of twenty-five she is proving to be a force to be reckoned with. She is quickly becoming a leader in the local food movement partnering with several farmers and appearing at the market to peddle her wares. Her vegetarian offerings have both surprised and pleased many discerning palates. Who knew Scottish food could be so yummy? Certainly not me but the idea of a Haggis that never walked on it's own is something that has me thinking. For lunch Bella offers a variety of Edinburgh inspired meals. Her proprietary blend of legumes, grains and mushrooms can be sampled as a beautifully steamed Haggis, a burger and wrapped around a Scotch egg. She plays with other recipes on a weekly basis._

 _But her crowning glory, the pièce de résistance is her shortbread. Rumour has it that she milks her own Highland cow to get the cream to make the butter. That is the secret to a shortbread that can make grown men weep. Of course she refuses to tell anyone the recipe including her two best friends and co-workers Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarty. Bella Swan could make millions just on the cookies alone. The golden brown wedges melt upon the merest suggestion of placing them in your mouth. They are not sweet but they are, they are not salty but they are and when she sells out of them you can here the disgruntled cry of customers for miles around._

 _I expect great things of Miss Bella Swan and her crew. Next month's issue we'll sit down for small chat and I'll reveal my second pick for best food truck._

Edward Cullen flung the magazine out of his hand and stood up to pace.

Of course they would pick her to feature in their article. Isabella. She, who haunts his dreams and plagues his waking hours. The one woman he wanted and, due to his own stupidity, can't have. At least he was fairly sure he couldn't have her. He had never actually tried to ask her out or even really talk to her. But he felt confident that she though him to be worse than pond scum after the looks she shot him at the city council meeting.

That was where he first saw her. And...oh, my, fucking, god, she was fine. He had no idea who she was or why she was there but he set out to impress her with his knowledge of all things food truck.

See, Edward Cullen, owner and purveyor of Cullen's Irish Jig, was new to the Portland food scene. However, due to his stellar culinary education he did feel that he knew more than the locals and felt that it was his duty, nay responsibility, to help them in any way he could. He was from a much larger, and therefore better city. He had been educated at the Cordon Bleu, Chicago, (weekend classes in high school). He graduated from the CIA, that's the Culinary Institute of America not the spy agency. The CIA in New York, I'll have you know, not the crappy one in Texas. He used only the finest ingredients, searching the world over if he had to. He had a lot to offer the fledgling food world of Portland Oregon.

However, Portland Oregon did not agree. Or rather the city council and other food truck owners did not agree. They did not take too kindly to the arrogance of the young gentleman from Chicago. The looks of pure malice he received just before Jasper and Rose hauled him out of the council room cut him to the quick. After a quick schooling, the word dumbass prevalent, he saw the error of his ways.

But he never forgot the gorgeous brunette. She had been sitting near the front of the room wearing the most delectable red vee-neck sweater. It fit her so well it looked as though it was made of fondant and she was the yummy cake part. He longed for a bite or a nibble, he'd settle for a lick if it were all that was offered.

Edward stood up and began pacing the room, his eye catching on the magazine on every pass. Since he had made a fool out of himself he had learned all about Miss Isabella Swan. She was food truck royalty. Not only was she a goddess but she was princess and heir to her father's food truck dynasty. The Swan's had help start Portland's street food scene and she learned everything at her father's knee.

Bella was a natural cook, she hadn't attended a grand cooking school like Edward had done. She hadn't attended a renowned business school like Edward's business partner Rosalie. Rosalie had graduated from The Wharton School of Business. Edward's other partner, Jasper, had also graduated from the CIA, but the crappy one in Texas so that really didn't count. That was just an inside joke between them, the CIA in Texas is actually a very good school and turns out amazing food talent.

She seemed to know just what Portland wanted in a food truck and she gave it to them. Her truck was popular, artistic, quirky and fun. She served good, vegetarian food and she wore the hottest tartan apron Edward had ever seen. Remarkably that apron featured in many of his dreams and quite a few of his showers since he first laid eyes on it. He had been to her truck a few times to sample her fares. She paid no attention to him except to treat him as a customer. From the way she had reacted to him when they first met he was certain that she would introduce her foot to his ass as soon as she could. But she never said anything. In fact she acted as if she had no idea who he was. Surely his reputation and good looks had proceeded him, she had to have known who he was, but she gave no indication. That hurt almost as much as the death glare she gave him at the city council meeting.

His speech that night had been well thought out, well typed, double-spaced and everything. Rosalie worked hard on the proposal to counter-act the licensing amendment the council was pushing forward. And it wasn't really Rosalie's fault that proposal fell short, Edward did tinker with it a great deal. Council wanted to raise the rates for licensing food trucks and the community was, naturally, against it. Rose had proposed a much smaller fee with a stationing rotation so that more trucks could access the busy places and therefore earn more to help offset the extra fee. The bit about a discount for classically trained chefs was all Edward's contribution and he probably shouldn't have lead with that and just stuck to Rose's script. They had heard later that Bella's business partner Alice had tabled a proposal similar to Rose's and council had, grudgingly, agreed.

So now they were all knee deep in the best of the best contest, working their asses off to gain notoriety and this stupid magazine comes out with her truck and her picture with her looking like he could just spread her on a cracker and call her lunch. She was never going to notice him without divine intervention.

 **AN: This will be very short. Maybe three chapters. Next chapter tomorrow. My apologies to Scotland, Ireland and Texas, I mean no harm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For beachcomberlc, because I have a feeling she'll get it.**

 **For the rest of you, to hopefully make you smile.**

 **This was not edited by any sort of professional.**

 ** _Gastronomical Magazine May 2014 – Jacob Black, contributing editor._**

 _Over the course of the last month I have gained and lost seven pounds. Gained due to the food truck sampling I was tasked to do for this article. Lost by nervously waiting for The Best of The Best of Portland winners to be announced._

 _Most of the weight gain can be attributed to Bella Swan's fantastical shortbread. The other to Edward Cullen's oatcakes. These are not your Grandmother's oatcakes nor are they the disks of sugar served in coffee shops. These are luscious, melt in your mouth, delicacies worthy of St. Patrick himself. The oatcakes alone are glorious but the addition of butter and mixed berry jam render these cookies a saintly status._

 _Almost everything Cullen serves contains mass amounts of butter and his dishes are more the better for it. Potato boxty with either smoked salmon or home made pork sausage. A Cottage Pie that would make the toughest shepherd giddy. There is some method or mystery to the potatoes on the Cottage Pie and Cullen won't spill for love or money. Yes, I offered him both. And a Guinness stew served in a soda bread bowl made entirely of angel's tears._

 _Cullen's Irish Jig is new to the Portland scene as is Cullen and his partners Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. But the comfort food truck is taking the city by storm. Both Cullen and Whitlock are classically trained chefs who could work in five star restaurants if they chose to but much to our luck, they don't. Their partner, Hale, recognized the trends towards street food and the Portland market so they packed up shop in New York and settled here._

 _Last months edition focused on Bella Swan's meteoric rise to Food Truck Queen of Portland and I am pleased to include, later in this article, some of my interview with her. First I sat down with the Cullen's Irish Jig crew, my second pick for Portland's reigning food truck, and spoke with them._

 _"Comparing Oregon to New York, it must have come at quite a shock to you when you arrived here. What were you first impressions?"_

 _EC – "We, I mean really me, were humbled by what we found when we started here. Coming from such a big market we thought that we would take Portland by storm, show everyone a thing or two about street food and what it could be and turn the city on it's ear."_

 _JW – "Instead, we were completely blind sided. Not only were we just one in a field of many but we really had to work hard to build our reputation. This is a much more culturally diverse market than we ever expected. We had to revamp our menus many times before we settled on what we offer now."_

 _RH – "It was touch and go for a while but word of mouth spread and we now have a loyal following. The competition is fierce, more than I bargained for when I did my preliminary research. But the competition is also friendly. We have received so much support from other trucks and cooks in a way that would never happen in New York City."_

The article went on and on but Bella Swan wasn't as interested in it as she thought she would be. Her best friend Emmett had encouraged her to buy the magazine because it featured his new girlfriend. But Bella wasn't interested in what the mainstream press had to say about Portland, it's food or herself.

Bella was impatiently waiting for the results of the University Best of the Best contest. The votes of the people who really mattered to Bella, the local consumer, were all that were important. Sure she'd sent a copy of the magazine and the issue before it that featured her to her dad so he could follow her progress. But she didn't get into cooking for any acclaim. She just wanted to share what she could with the people who would appreciate it. Her love of food and dislike of connective tissue and sinew brought her to vegetarianism. Her talent in the kitchen and Emmett's kick ass idea to make Scottish food to honour his family afforded her a nice lifestyle. She loved her job, her truck, her recipes and most importantly, her friends. All she every really wanted from life was to be surrounded by friends and family. Maybe a garden to putter in while watching the fauna. A nearby beach to roam on warm sunny days. Simple things but not simplistic.

Bella worked hard. She worked her way through school and saved every penny she could. When her dad retired she convinced him to start his second career and helped him with it. His truck was the talk of the town and she was so proud of him for it. When he wanted to sell he came to her first but she didn't want to ride his coattails. Sure, she could have kept his spicy Caribbean inspired truck going but she wanted to make something of her own. Plus there is little market for jerked tofu. With the magic marketing fairy, her other best friend Alice, she and Emmett bought and fixed up their own truck.

Winning the Best of the Best would be validation enough for her. Although it was nice that Portland was finally getting some recognition in food circles. She picked up the magazine again and flipped through it. She did have to agree with the sycophantic reporter, Cullen's oatcakes were sublime. Emmett brought her some whenever he went flirting over to Rosalie. Bella had never tried anything else from Cullen's truck because it was full on carnivore. The man served a great deal of lamb; cute, fluffy, cuddly lamb.

She stopped on the picture of the Cullen crew and looked at it for a while. There was something familiar about the three of them. She felt fairly sure that they had met at one time or another. But she couldn't for the life of her remember. And my goodness but they were handsome. All three of them but the men in particular. One was a dark blond with a naughty smirk. He looked as though he had a secret, a very dirty secret, and he'd be willing to share it if you got dirty with him. The other was damn fine. There really wasn't anything else to say about him but damn fine. She wouldn't mind meeting up with him in a dark alley.

The magazine was place aside once more as Bella stood to leave the room. In just a few hours the Gala to announce the winners was being held. Bella was looking forward to attending. She had a kick ass dress, a bra that performed miracles on her cleavage and pair of panties with enough power to light the Chrysler building. When she was dressed in all three she felt as though she might break her drought and possibly go home with something pretty this evening. It had been a long time since she had broken up with 'The Tool' as Emmett called her ex. He wasn't too bad as ex's go, but not malleable enough for her. She needed a man who was willing to bend sometimes. A man who could see things her way once in a while. However, The Tool was almost always right even when he was wrong. Their last fight was when she caught him Googling the fact they had been arguing about and Google confirmed her argument. She knew he was just blowing it out his ass but to catch him confirming what she knew to be right was the last straw. He picked up the last of his boxes two years ago, although he phoned every few months for a year after to see if they could have another go. Alas and alack, there had been no one since. But perhaps there was a cater waiter with her name on him for tonight.

 **AN: I am not a vegetarian, I just play one on TV. Next update Friday. I need a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For beachcomberlc, who I've heard is on the prowl for cookies this weekend. And for Julietoo, who may still be snowbound.**

 **For the rest of you, to hopefully make you smile.**

 **This was not edited by any sort of professional.**

It took two solid days of non-stop, full volume, and jazz hands singing of The Proclaimers 500 miles to get Emmett to agree to the wardrobe choices Bella and Alice wanted for the Gala. And really! It wasn't as if they wanted him to wear a tartan tuxedo or anything. But from the fuss he kicked up on would think that they had asked that or something worse, like full frontal. The suit was black, classically cut, and well tailored. The objection he had was to the waistcoat and bow tie. Well, mostly to the bow tie. The colour – gold. That's it. All he had to wear was a nice black suit with a gold waistcoat and bowtie. Emmett did not want to wear a bowtie at all and did not think that the colour gold flattered his complexion.

The fact that the girls' outfits co-ordinated in blue and green reminiscent of one of Bella's most favourite tartans was purely coincidental or at least that is what they told Emmett. Alice's dress was electric blue, tea length, with a square neck line and capped sleeves. Delicate vines of leaves were embroidered at the hem in the same shade of blue. Bella's was an emerald green, dropped waist, beaded flapper style dress that ended just above the knee. There were several layers of emerald fringe that hung to just below the knee. It could have looked tacky but stayed just this side of quirky to make it work.

Alice was Bella's official date to the University Gala but all three of them arrived together. For a University gathering there was little visible fundraising involved. The Alumni association worked very hard to hide the fact that they had their hand out and were, in fact, begging for funds. Therefore the parking price doubled, all of a sudden there were bathroom attendants, and of course, a cash bar. One or two donation tables dotted the ballroom.

Bella surveyed the room, drink in hand, quite pissed off that almost all the cater waiters were girls and the few males she had seen were as flaming as Bananas Foster. Alice had disappeared as soon as she had her first drink. Emmett had hung around until he spied Rosalie near the entrance. Leaving Bella, alone and tipsy, to prowl on her own.

She was buzzy but not swimmy by the time the awards portion of the evening began. She found a seat and waited for her category to be announced. She was jolted out of her liquor dazed when someone plopped down into the chair beside her.

"Hey, you'll never guess where I've been." A very wide-eyed Alice half whispered reaching for Bella's drink.

"I'll play for four hundred, Alice, where have you been?"

"I met my future husband. Good God Bella, he is perfect. Everything I have been looking for and then some." Alice downed the rest of Bella's beverage and smiled.

"Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag." Bella yanked her now empty glass back for Alice.

"You know a lot of people believe in love at first sight. Just cause it's never happened to you doesn't mean it can't happen to me." Alice folded her arms over her chest and glared at her friend. Bella was known to be just a tad cynical. Once bitten, twice shy and all that.

"I'm sorry Alice. So tell me all about your man."

"His name is Jasper, he owns a third of the Irish Jig truck. He is drop dead fucking gorgeous and I blew him in the cloak troom a few minutes ago. I couldn't help myself, Bella, something came over me and I just had to. Knocked his socks off too. There is only one name he remembers now and it is mine. We're meeting up after the Gala. You want to double with his friend Edward?"

* * *

Edward had searched the crowd but to no avail. He hadn't been able to catch sight of Bella Swan. He had lost Jasper as well. He didn't even know if Rose made it, he hadn't seen her at all. He had been hijacked by some blue haired biddy who had attended the University of Portland the first year women were allowed to attend. She remembered every moment of her higher education and was only to pleased to share it with anyone who stood near her. She was one of the alumni association's best assets. After approximately twenty minutes of reminiscing her cohort at the donation table would 'rescue' her captive. The newly paroled were usually so grateful that they made a small donation in thanks. Edward was out a hundred bucks. The biddy orchestrated the entire affair.

The announcements stopped for about ten minutes while the judges and the master of ceremonies conferred. Couples took to the dance floor as the band started playing again. Edward could see Rosalie gracefully dancing with a very large man who was surprisingly light on his feet. Rosalie looked happy and the man looked over the moon to be dancing with her. Edward wanted that in his life. He wanted someone to moon over. Someone his universe could revolve around.

Most of the women Edward had dated started seeing him due to his looks. He was hot, there was no argument there. He knew it and so did everyone else. So the romance began in the bedroom and then moved into the kitchen. Once he showed them his prowess there the relationship usually went south. It became less 'oooh baby, right there, yes' and more 'ooooh baby could you make that dessert again, you know the one with the triple chocolate'. Edward was tired of having his culinary skills take precedence. He wanted a woman (preferably) who wanted him in every room of the house not just the kitchen.

He sighed to himself and watched Rosalie, half-hearted. He grew more excited when the announcer regained the microphone and the band ended it's song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay but for the first time in a long time we have a tie in the next category. For the best food truck in Portland we have both Bella's Bonny Scottish Fare and Cullen's Irish Jig. Can I have the owners up here to accept their plaques?" The emcee grinned into the microphone as the crowd clapped and cheered.

From various different points in the room, the six of them arrived at the stage area. There were handshakes, hugs, kisses and congratulations all around. Pictures were taken of the groups separately and together. They were then quickly ushered away to let the ceremony continue. The six were ambushed at the side of the stage by a very excited Jacob Black, the reporter who had interviewed and feature them in his magazine. After a few follow up quotes and hugs all around again (Edward tried very hard not to react to Jacob's hand on his ass during their goodbyes. Bella tried very hard not to react to Jacob's hand on her ass during their goodbyes.), the group stood awkwardly together for a few moments.

A quick exchanged look between Alice and Jasper and the two of them ran off with out a word. Bella giggled quietly but said nothing. Rosalie and Emmett were at least polite when they made their exit together. Emmett confirming that Bella had a way to get home safely and Rosalie confirming that Edward would try not to say something intensely stupid in front of Bella again.

And thus, our hero and heroine were left alone together for the first time.

 **AN: Bella's new favourite tartan is Fraser and the University of Portland admitted women in 1951. I love Google, much like my mother, it has all the answers. I guess that I can't finish this in three chapters. Look for the forth on Monday, maybe Sunday.**

 **I am overwhelmed with the response to this wee ditty. Thanks. I'm touched.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For beachcomberlc, 'cause I like her. And Julietoo, too.**

 **For the rest of you, to hopefully make you smile.**

 **This was not edited by any sort of professional.**

Edward stood there in stunned silence. There were still announcements of other winners going on behind them. Bella was so pretty close up. Just so pretty. He felt like he was thirteen again and seeing a girl for the first time since hormones over took his brain.

Bella shuffled her feet. He kept staring at her not saying anything. It was just this side of creepy and edging over quickly.

"Hi. I guess we've never been formally introduced. I'm Bella Swan. I think both my best friends are doing your co-workers." She felt so damned awkward holding out her hand waiting for him to either shake it or cut it off and eat it.

"Aaaaahhhhhhuuuuummmm, I'm Edward Cullen. I know all about you." Great, now she's going to think he's some crazed stalker, he wanted to smack himself.

"Oh really? Well, that's great. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Edward." She turned to leave and find a security guard when his hand reached out and grabbed her's.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm usually more suave than this. I'm not crazy, I swear. I just, I just, I'm so impressed by you and your cooking skills. And you're just so hot...oh fuck. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Good night, Bella." If it were possible, he would have liked to melt into the carpet and live out the rest of his days as a dust mite. He could be happy as a dust mite, it's a quiet life he's heard.

Instead the knee to the crotch he expected, she laughed. She really laughed. Bella had never meet a guy with so little poise before. She had expected a cocky bastard not a bumbling fool. There was something familiar about him, something outside of the food truck arena. She had seen him somewhere outside of tonight and that magazine. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Come on, Edward, let me buy you a drink. I think you might need one." Much to his joy Bella tugged on his hand and lead him through the crowd to the bar. She bought them both a shot of Don Julio Blanco. Edward felt immensely better after a stiff drink and regain some of his composure.

"You wanna try that again? I'm Bella Swan." She smiled indulgently at him. May as well give him a do over.

Edward beamed at her and reached out his right hand to try their introduction again, hopefully this time without to oratory vomit.

But just as he did someone bumped into Bella propelling her forward. Edward snaked his left arm around her so she wouldn't bounce off him and fall backwards. He looked down at her as she raised her face to his. The temperature in the room spiked and there was a pounding noise in his ears. He could get lost in her eyes. He watched as a bloom of colour rose on her cheeks. The tip of his tongue danced across his bottom lip and her eyes lowered to watch it.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You can let go now."

"I'd really prefer not."

"Edward." The suddenly louder tone of her voice caught his attention. She very pointedly looked down causing him to glance down as well. His right hand, the one that had been innocently reaching out to shake hands, was now well acquainted with her left breast. Her very firm and luscious left breast. His hand contracted of it's own volition as he watched it.

He had felt his fair share of boobs in his life; small perky ones that were extra sensitive to his touch, juicy fat ones that you could make a meal of, hard silicone injected ones that could never live up to the real thing. But this boob, this marvel of flesh, blew them all out of the water. Mostly due to the woman it was attached to but also due to the glory of the thing itself. His other hand twitched to squeeze it's mate. To scientifically compare the two for weight and stature.

He looked back into Bella's eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Fuck me. I'm sorry." He yelped as he snatched his hand away from her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He kept saying over and over with both hands over his face.

Bella let him flagellate himself for a while before she absolved him of his sins.

"Edward? Edward, it's okay. It was an accident. Come on, calm down." She pulled on his wrists.

Edward took a deep breath before lowering his hands and looking at her.

"I really am sorry, Bella."

"It's not that big a deal. It happens all the time in the kitchen, close quarters and all. I can't count the number of times Emmett's hands have ended up on my ass by accident. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Alright, thank you for not over reacting" The mental picture of Emmett with his hands on Bella sauntered through his mind and he resolved to kick Emmett's ass at the next available time.

"Look, I'm going to head home. It was nice meeting you and congratulations on winning. I'll see you around sometime." She lifted up on to her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Bella. Wait, how are you getting home?"

"Cab, I'm sure there are tonnes outside. Good night." She was tired and keyed up at the same time. She just wanted to get into her warm bed and sleep the night away.

"Hang on, I'll walk you out." He helped her get her wrap from the cloakroom wondering why she was giggling too much to get it for her self. Not that he minded any chance to prove to her that he wasn't a complete asshole.

There weren't, however, tonnes of cabs. There weren't any at all. Not put out, Bella decided to walk. Edward insisted on accompanying her home for safety. Bella felt oddly comfortable in his company, now that he had settled down. Once they got to talking for a while he turned into a more normal guy. She was a little disappointed that her power panties were going to go to waste and her dry spell would continue. Although Edward was really attractive and sweet there was no way she was going to sleep with him, especially tonight. There were too many entanglements between them for a one night stand. Plus with Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper all starting something, there was no way to have anonymous albeit hot sex with him. She didn't know him well enough to know if she wanted to start something more with him.

They talked family histories and culinary interests. They discussed movies and books. It was a seamless, easy conversation. They found that they had a great deal in common.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight? That is a great dress." Edward mentioned as he followed behind Bella to her third floor apartment.

"Thanks."

"But what's with the four red beads on your shoulder? I didn't have the guts to ask before." He wanted to run his fingers over the beads but knew that if he ever wanted to be allowed to touch her in the future he needed to keep his hands to himself for the rest of the night.

"It's silly. I needed a bit more colour. That way it's not a real green dress, that's cruel." She giggled a little to herself and prepared to explain.

"Barenaked Ladies?" Edward's eyes lit up. He loved the quirky band.

"You know the Ladies?" None of her friends liked the band, they tolerated her need to play them once in a while but not too often.

"Love them, I have for a long time." He had been introduced to the band as a teen, their name capturing his attention first, then their music.

They reached her door and she dug her keys out of her purse while he waited.

"Thanks for walking me home, Edward."

"I'm really sorry about before, Bella."

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens to all of us. You're a nice guy."

Edward cringed, that didn't sound promising.

Which is why he was so surprised when Bella turned from unlocking her door and wrapped her arms around him. This time both of his hands were on her back much to his disappointment. But the hug was nice.

They both pulled back a little. And then in a very natural and organic way, they both leaned in for a kiss.

It started off slow. A gentle, soft kiss that grew. It was electric and hungry. It was completely unexpected but they both felt as if this was what they were meant to do for the rest of their lives. Bella never had a kiss like this before, one that reached every cell in her body and set them aflame. Edward whimpered when her tongue pushed against his. He had never kiss another, all other women were wiped from his brain by Bella. It was all encompassing and it wrapped around them like a second skin.

The sound of a door closing nearby shocked them out of their embrace. They could only stare at the other in disbelief. Eventually Bella blinked.

"Good night."

"Good night, Bella." Painful as it was, he removed his arms from around her and watched as she unsteadily walked through her door. He knew that there was time yet for him to be invited inside but not tonight. His future was in that apartment and there were steps to be taken to fulfil that future. It was delicate right now, move to fast and the sparks between them could flashover. They needed to be nurtured, fanned and fed, until they reached full flame. He would wait. And love every damn minute of it.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. The stuff, you know, it happens. Epi in a few days. Thanks for reading. I love the reviews. You guys are awesome, you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For beachcomberlc because, just because. For Julietoo, for similar reasons.**

 **For the rest of you, to hopefully make you smile.**

 **This was not edited by any sort of professional.**

The next morning...

Edward, having tossed and turned all night reliving the stupid things he had done and kicking himself for neglecting to obtain Bella's phone number, was grumpy. He did not want to open his eyes and start a new day. He wanted to burrow under the covers and hibernate until Bella Swan forgot who he was. Not even the lure of fresh coffee tempted him nor did the idea of a hot shower. What finally forced him from his blankets was the ringing of his cell phone across the room.

He grumbled out a greeting only to be met with the dulcet tones of Miss Swan herself. Like the suave and sophisticated gentleman he was, he responded with the most obvious of questions.

"How did you get my number?"

While this could be an innocuous question if asked in the correct tone, when barked in a gruff, first thing in the morning voice, and a shocked and panicked tone could leave the caller with the impression that their call was not welcomed. Thankfully Miss Swan herself did not read too much into either Edward's tone or his question and she cheerily continued with the conversation.

"Jasper. I spoke with Alice this morning and he was there so I asked him. So listen, we're not open for a full day today and I was wondering if you'd be free for coffee later, maybe four-ish?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. I'll meet you at your truck?" Edward voice and tone were now that of an eager young man.

"Perfect. You know I spent all morning trying to figure out where I met you before the Gala. It's been bugging me but I'll get it eventually. Don't tell me if you remember, I like to ferret out mysteries on my own. See you later then."

The noise he made as she hung up was similar to that of a schnauzer when it's favourite toy is taken away. It was a piteous noise indeed.

* * *

The next evening...

As a first date, it was close to perfect. Neither were too boastful nor were they too disparaging when discussing their pasts and achievements. He did not object when she paid the bill. He asked for a second date, she agreed. They found each other witty and fun. Not to mention very pretty. He kissed her a little too long at her door but she really enjoyed it.

Fifteen minutes after he arrived home his phone rang.

"City Council? Really, Edward?"

* * *

The next week...

"Hey there, my name is Alice Brandon. This is Emmett McCarty. We're looking for Bella Swan. Have you seen her by chance?" Alice had a shit-eating grin on her face. Emmett was scowling.

"Ha ha, very funny Alice, I haven't been that absent." Bella replied as she tied her apron on to start the day.

"We haven't seen you at all this week, outside of work. You disappear as soon as the last pot has been cleaned. We're about to put your face on a milk carton." Alice watched as Emmett turned the grill and the fryers on to heat.

"Well, it's not like we hang out together every night anyway." Bella bent to get several containers out of the half fridge.

"No, but we do once in a while. Come out with us tonight. Bring the new toy. The six of us can bond or some such shit."

"What do you want to do?"

"The OMSI has an After Dark tonight and Jasper got tickets for all of us. He and Rose are working on Eddie now. We get to persuade you. Are you persuaded, hunh, are you, are you?" Alice bounced up and down on her toes, poking Bella in the shoulder with every 'are you'. Bella swatted her hand away before Emmett and his sausage fingers could join in the fun.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

The following month...

His grip on her hips was almost painful as he nibbled his way down her neck. Her hands had a death grip on the back of his shirt. Containers and utensils rattled as the pair bumped into one cooking station before settling against another. He pressed tight against her, loosening his grip to let his hands wander up her body. She pulled at his shirt gathering the material in her fists until she was able to remove it. She tossed the garment away and splayed her hands against his bare chest.

He brought his mouth back to hers as he slid one hand inside her jeans to grip her ass. He smiled when he found that she was wearing a tiny thong and not the granny panties she wore last time. To him that meant she planned ahead for tonight. Tonight they were going to christen his truck. Hers had already seen plenty of action.

With one last squeeze he removed his hand from the back of her pants and found the button that held them closed. He slowly lowered her zipper and started to push her jeans off.

Breathy sighs of passion escaped her until her naked butt hit the edge of cold metal counter. With surprising strength she reversed their positions and pressed him up against the cold counter. She yanked his dress pants and boxers down with one tug.

"Did you get the stuff I mentioned? You know, the good kind?"

"Shit, no, I forgot."

"Damn it. Fuck it all to hell."

"It's okay, Baby. We don't really need it, we can be careful."

"No, no, no. There is no such thing as careful."

"We can do without it just this once."

"Are you kidding me, no we can't."

"Ssshhh. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm not mad but..."

"I know, I know. Okay, let me calm down a little."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I know you were looking forward to this."

"I know. You were too, weren't you?"

"It was all I thought about this week. Are you sure you don't want to try without? I've got the other stuff. We could use that."

"No, it wouldn't be the same. I'd be worried the entire time that we weren't properly protected, you know. Let's just go to my place."

"Sure, I just need to write myself a note. You know, a reminder. There, I'll get some and we'll be protected for next time."

"I'm sorry, I know it's a pain but I am not fucking around in food truck without Johnstone's Disinfectant Spray. That shit kills every bacteria possible."

* * *

The year after...

 ** _Gastrnomical Magazine April 2015 – Jacob Black, former contributing editor, guest contributor and television host._**

 _I can't believe it has only been one year, but what a year it has been. When I was first given the assignment to go to Portland to cover the food truck phenomenon there, I didn't want to go. Honestly, the only thing I thought Portland had to offer was Seattle envy. But boy was I wrong. Very happily wrong._

 _Last year at this time I brought you two trucks, featured in separate editions, both competing for the University of Portland's Best of the Best, Bella's Bonny Scottish Fare and Cullen's Irish Jig. I never thought that British cuisine would reign supreme on the west coast of the United States. Both trucks tied to win the Best of the Best and the hearts of Gastronomical Magazine reader's alike, as well as my own. I still occasionally dream of oatcakes and shortbread and awaken drooling each time I do._

 _Those articles catapulted both trucks to the stratosphere of food truck fandom and landed me the hosting duties of a television show, Street-meat travels. As you know, we travel around North America looking for the best food trucks we can find sampling along the way. This year we are going to expand our travels to the British Isles because we've heard rumours that London has jumped on the food truck train as well. Hopefully by the time we get there Dublin and Edinburgh will have joined in as well. One can only dream of Paris, Lisbon, Barcelona, Munich and others. But, no matter how far we roam, Portland will always be at the heart of Street-meat Travels._

 _However, it is with a heavy stomach and empty spoon that I announce the closure of both Bella's and Cullen's trucks. Six months after winning the joint award both trucks closed down for good. Joyfully, in the wake of the closures came the Epicurean Union. That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, the six owners of my favourite trucks have banded together in business. And a wildly successful business it is._

 _The main restaurant is located near Portland's famous Farmer's Market on North Broadway. The large space is delightfully and whimsically decorated with cosy spots to gather and eat. Recipes from all over the world are served cafeteria style with Chef Jasper Whitlock overseeing the day to day operations. The Epicurean Union truck rotates it's landings daily and features a modified menu of both Vegetarian and Carnivorous offerings. Chefs Swan and Cullen run the truck together. All three collaborate on menus and planning. Marketing, financials and supplies are tackled by Brandon, Hale and McCarty._

 _One region or country is showcased each month with the most famous foods of that area taking centre stage. Chef Bella Swan turns it vegetarian, Chef Edward Cullen tucks it into a handheld version and Chef Whitlock keeps it traditional. For example, last month they featured the Börek or Burek, a rolled pastry from eastern Europe. Claimed in many European countries as their own, the burek can be either sweet or savoury, small or big, round or square. But delicious is the one thing every country can claim of its burek._

 _Next month, Chef Whitlock tells me, the focus will be on Kofte. I, for one, can't wait and neither can my personal trainers, Leah and Seth._

 _Other big Epicurean Union news is the engagement of Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, the birth of Rosalie and Emmett McCarty's twin girls, Sage and Rosemary, and the general happiness of all six (now eight) of my favourite Portlanders. I hope to hear Swan/Cullen wedding bells in the future and I'm working on getting properly ordained just in case they need me to officiate. Hint, hint, hint._

 ** _AN: When I was a kid I could not tell time with a traditional clock. My mum had one of those flip dial clocks and I would run to her room to find out what the time was. That is my excuse for posting this so late and why a few days turned into a few weeks._**

 ** _That's it. A short story. There is no more, I think. I know there could be more. I know some of you will want more. But that is all I have for now._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. I really do appreciate each and every review (all of them, even the WTF ones) and each and every reviewer. I'm sorry if I have neglected to answer or let you know that._**

 ** _I have never been to Portland, in fact I've only ever been to Buffalo and Niagara Falls, New York so if I have it wrong, forgive me._**


End file.
